Sunspot
Sunspot is the alias of the mutant Roberto da Costa. Powers Solar Radiation Absorption: Absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking into a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Solar Re-Channeling: Ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. *''Flight:'' Ability to fly by propelling himself into the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Bobby has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail, and can reach speeds of up to 150 miles per hour maximum without over-exerting himself. *''Enhanced Strength: ''When Sunspots cells are powered by solar energy he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 25 tons. Since then however his strength has increased to 50 tons. Before his super human strength could only be accessed when he was in his solar powered form but Roberto has been seen using his strength when out of his darkened form. The limits as to how much strength he is able to access outside of this form are unknown. *''Limited Durability: ''Sunspot is one of the interesting powerhouses of the marvel universe due to the fact that he is one of the only that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. During many of the comics that Sunspot was seen in his team mates would remind him that he was super strong but not super durable. Although Sunspot has not been seen able to deflect bullets his limited durability does provide his body the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weight that his super strength allows him to. Recently, Sunspot has been seen to withstand the impact of a eighteen-wheeler moving at 100 mph and remain nearly unharmed. *''Thermokinesis:'' Ability to project heat in intesne waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Sunspot can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. *''Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts:'' During Sunspots time with X-Force he was kidnapped by a supervillain named Gideon who performed various experiments on him. Gideon exposed Sunspot's body to massive amounts of solar energy in order to test the liits of his solar absorption. After these experiments, Sunspot's body was overloaded with solar energy and her later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force. *''Limited Photokinesis:'' Ability to project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy, and absorbs ambient wavelengths. *''Dark Solar Plasma Blasts:'' Ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. *''Fire and Heat Immunity:'' As it is normal with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Previously, Sunspot would quickly exhaut his energy if he was not in direct sunlight. This no longer applies to his current state. With is increasing age and experience, he has become able to absorb sunlight even at night if there is a moon, as moonlight is nothing but refracted sunlight. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Radiation Absorption Category:Energy Absorption Category:Radiokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Plasma Manipulation Category:Fire Immunity Category:Heat Immunity